Foolish Queen: Castle of Lust
by Armando Paolo Hofilena
Summary: A Persona 5 AU. A disgraced student council president suddenly gains the power to enter the mental worlds of others, and when issues pertaining to a certain gym teacher go out of hand, she and her fellow outcasts band together to free their school from this man's distorted desires.
1. Prologue

"Wake up..."

"Wake up..."

"WAKE UP!" the voice roared out angrily as ice cold water was dumped right onto a young woman, jolting her awake as she gasped from the freezing sensation her body was feeling. She tried to move, but she found that her hands and legs were restrained to the chair she was forced to sit on. Her eyes frantically darted around the room, seeing three shady men in suits observing her leader of the men stepped forward and crossed his arms, giving her a stern yet cruel expression.

"Well, look what we have here," the leader said cruelly as he stared down at the young woman. By the look of her, she was likely 18-years-old. She had short brown hair in a bob cut and braided styled hairband that matched her hair color. She wore her now soaking wet school uniform, which consisted of a black halter vest over a white longsleeved shirt with a turtle neck, as well as a black and red pleated plate skirt, black pantyhose, and black-brown shoes.

The leader gazed at the girl's bruised face and smirked in amusement as he saw a fire of determination and resistance burning inside the red irises in her eyes. Seeing this, he thought of how much fun it'll be to break her!

"We've looked into you when you got arrested," he said, grabbing a document held by one of his cohorts. "Makoto Niijima, 3rd Year Student at Shujin Academy with excellent grades in all of her classes. Former Student Council President. Daughter of late police comissioner Akihiko Sanada and sister of renowned prosecutor Sae Niijima."

He whistled in amusement. "A bright and upstanding girl that would've had an upstanding future as an adult...if weren't for your crimes of theft, breaking and entering, assault, almost every crime imaginable! So then, Little Miss Honor Student..."

He knelt down to look at Makoto in face-level, smirking sinisterly at her. "Anything to say for yourself-?"

Before he knew it, Makoto reeled back her head and gave the man a harsh headbutt in the face, causing him to tumble to ground and cry out in pain.

Makoto let out a pained grunt, feeling that her head was splitting open.

The man sat up, lightly touching his face to find that his nose had been broken. "You bitch...!"

In all his fury, he grabbed Makoto by the turtleneck of her shirt and began to beat her senselessly. Every punch and kicked she received to her felt like getting hit by a brick as each of them were filled with hate-filled fury.

By the time he was done, the man's knuckles were already cut and bleeding; and Makoto's face was more bruised then ever, having received a black eye and several cracked ribs.

The man panted in exhaustion as he shook his bleeding hands, but he wasn't done. Seeing the beaten girl, he gave one look of contempt before raising his left leg high and delivered a harshfully stepped at her leg with enough force to break it!

Makoto cried in agony, feeling the bones of her lower leg break into two, not helped when the man twisted the sole of his foot.

"Enough!" a voice shouted furiously from behind the three men, who turned and gasped in shock to see a business suited woman with long grey hair parted to her right side and red eyes similar to Makoto's. She practically stomp toward the three men, glaring at them hatefully.

"P-prosecutor Niijima?!" one of the other men stammered. "What are you doing here?! W-weren't you removed from this case!?"

"I was reassigned to interrogate the suspect for further information," Sae snapped at the man with a quick glance, making him step back in fear. "And I must say, you viciously beating her to death won't give us any answers!"

Makoto let out a pained moan, coughing out blood and a few teeth. The leader motioned forward to Sae, preventing her to look at Makoto.

"What we're doing is none of your business," he growled. "Now be a good little woman and get out to let the men do their jobs."

Sae scoffed, her hands balled into fists at that insult. "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want me to report to my superior that you're impeding on the SIU's investigation, Detective?"

The leader gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, barely restraining his anger.

"Or perhaps should I inform him of the numerous misdeeds you've been boing for the past few years?" she retorted, narrowing her eyes at him.

The leader flinched, sweating nervously. "Y-you don't know what you're-!"

"Extortion. Embezzling police funds for personal gain. And police brutality," she interrupted, gesturing at the barely conscious Makoto. "I've already gathered the evidence and assaulting me now won't make you look good either, Detective. So please..."

She flashed a cocky smirk at the leader. "Be a good little boy and let the lady do her job."

. . .

Makoto groaned groggily as she woke up. Glancing at her surroundings, she found herself in a new room, uncuffed and sitting at a table. She shivered and chattered her teeth, the air conditioner freezing her soaked body.

The door opened and she turned to see her sister Sae enter the room. Makoto couldn't help but twiddle her thumbs as Sae sat down, giving Makoto a cold glare.

"You look terrible," Sae stated bluntly, crossing her arms. "Care to explain yourself?"

"Sis, I-"

"Don't call me that!" she snapped, standing up and slamming the palms of her hands at the table. "You have no right to call me that after everything you did! You honestly didn't think you can escape punishment just because of our ties, did you?!"

Makoto went silent for a moment, her hands trembling in intimidation. "I...no, Prosecutor Niijima..." she mumbled, droping her head in shame.

After a moment, Sae took a deep breath and sat down. "I saw the news about your arrest. At first, I didn't imagine that it could've be you, but looking back at your behavior for the past months..."

Sae frowned, reminiscing on certain events in the past, before glancing at her watch. "I don't have much time. I need you to tell me everything you know."

"I..." Makoto wheezed, barely able to breathe from the beatdown she received. "W-what do you...want me to talk about...?"

"Everything involving your activities with the Phantom Thieves," she answered. "Let's start from the beginning."

She took out a file from her bag and opened it, presenting several papers, a red calling card, and a picture of a tall, messy haired, muscular man that Makoto was all too familiar with.

"You remember him, don't you?" Sae asked. Makoto looked at the picture and even though her body was broken, a slight spark of anger ignited within her just by staring that this man's face.

"...Yes..." Makoto snarled, her anger barely contained. "It all started after a Student Council Meeting..."

 **Author's Note: I always wanted to do an arcanaswap. I know Makoto's usually a target for this. Hell, there's a fic famous for it, but I always wanted to do my own spin on it. I'm gonna have my own changes here and I hope it'll be good. Thankyou.**


	2. Teacher's Pet

_Shujin Academy_

 _Student Council Room_

"Good afternoon, everyone," Makoto greeted with a nervous chuckle toward her fellow Student Council members, who sat at the table waiting for her. "Sorry I'm late, the tutoring session took too long."

Miyuki, the other female member of the student council, flashed a smile. "No worries, Niijima-san, we understand."

"Yes, tutoring can be a time taker sometimes," Ishida, a male member, nodded.

"Alright then," Makoto said as she sat down and took out some files from her bag. "Shall we proceed with the roll call?"

"No need, we're already accounted for, Niijima-san," Miyuki said, to which everyone else agreed.

Makoto smiled. "Then let's begin today's meeting," she turned to Shigaraki, the school's treasurer. "Wasn't there something Principal Kobayakawa proposed to you about, Shigaraki-kun?"

Shigaraki perked up at being mentioned and grinned as he handed Makoto a folder. "It's his proposal of this year's budget plan! He split the budget into several parts, and said each amount he made is good enough for all the school's resources, clubs, etc. He wanted our input on it as students though."

"...most of this is going to the volleyball team though," Makoto pointed out as she scanned through the paper the folder contained.

Miyuki raised a brow in curiosity. "Is there something wrong, Niijima-san?"

"I just think that this budget plan is a bit...biased?" Makoto answered hesitantly as she placed the . "I mean, the amount of money the volleyball team is getting makes the other clubs' amounts look like chump change!"

"Isn't that a good thing though?" Ishida asked, crossing his arms. "I mean...the volleyball team IS this school's best attraction, considering who's running it."

Makoto opened her mouth to respond, but a knock on the door attracted everyone's attention.

"Come in," Makoto said and the door opened, revealing Ann Takamaki, a 2nd year student of American-Japanese descent, in which her appearance demonstrated the American side. She had long blonde hair that had been tied into two long twintails in each side of her head and wore the Shujin Academy uniform with a pair of red kneesocks and a hooded shirt that was hidden under the uniform blazer.

"Oh, Takamaki-san, what a pleasant surprise!" Makoto said as she stood up from the table.

"H-hey…" Ann said, giving Makoto a hesitant glance. "I-Is it okay if I can talk to you now? It's urgent."

"I'm sorry, Takamaki-san, but the rest of the council and I are-"

"Please, Niijima-senpai, I really need to talk to you now!" she pleaded urgently. "Please!"

Shigiraki gave Ann a dismissive look. "Look, whatever problem you have can wait. We have a meeting to attend to and we'd like to-"

"Tell me what you want to talk about, Takamaki-san," Makoto interrupted, flashing Ann an assuring look.

"O-oh thankyou, Niijima-senpai!" Ann said, startled at the quick acceptance.

"Niijima-san, you can't be serious!" Shigaraki protested.

"What about the meeting?" Miyuki chimed in.

"The meeting can wait," Makoto answered, turning to her fellow student council members. "We're the student council, and it's our job to listen and look out for our fellow students. So then…"

She turned to Ann and asked, "What's been troubling you, Takamaki-san?"

Ann glanced away from Makoto for a moment, feeling hesitant as she struggled to form the words she wanted to say. "It's...it's about the volleyball team…more specifically, my friend Shiho…"

Makoto raised a brow in intrigue. "Suzui-san? What about her?"

"Every time I see her leave volleyball practice, she's always really tired and covered in bandages and bruises," Ann explained. "When I went to see her today, she could barely even move out of the gym and I had to carry her most of the day. And it's not just her! Every member of the volleyball team's getting injured and can barely make it through the day after practice!"

"Their coach was an Olympic athlete," Shigiraki rudely chimed in. "What did you expect?"

Makoto gave him a fierce glance, but she had to admit he had a point. Suguru Kamoshida, an Olympic volleyball athlete who had won Japan a gold medal through his hardwork and determination, came to Shujin to teach the latest generation his ways in Physical Education during her 1st year. It was then she saw the changes he brought to the school, making it go from one of many schools to one of the most recommended in Japan, as demonstrated by the many sports trophies the school won because of him. It was something Makoto couldn't help but admire.

Ann didn't seem to think so, as she glared at Shigaraki venomously. "Haven't you actually seen the volleyball team?!" she shouted angrily. "Haven't you heard of the rumors!?"

 _Rumors?_ Makoto wondered, raising her brow in confusion, but Shigaraki let out a harsh 'HA!'.

"You seriously believe in that whole _Kamoshida abusing students_ spiel!?" he said. "C'mon, Takamaki-san, that's just some dumb rumor!"

"Kamoshida-sensei abusing students?!" Makoto said aloud, shocked at what Shigaraki had said. _I know his training methods can be very harsh, but **abuse**?!_

"What's all this about?!" Makoto asked, getting everyone's attention.

Ann turned to Makoto, her jaw dropping in shock as she stared at Makoto as if the latter had grown a second head. "Y-you...you seriously don't know?!"

Makoto took a step back from Ann, a little intimidated by the sudden fury her kohai was showing.

"I-It's just that some students have started a rumor about Kamoshida, Niijima-san!" Miyuki answered nervously. "I-It's nothing really-"

"HOW CAN IT BE NOTHING!?" Ann roared out, making Miyuki shriek in fear and move out of her seat to hide behind Ishida. "Shiho and the rest of the volleyball team are being _abused_! You people are supposed to look out for the students, why are you ignoring this!?"

"N-now, Takamaki-san, I understand that your concerned," Makoto said gently, trying to assure Ann. "Kamoshida-sensei has been harsh on the volleyball team lately. Perhaps we can go to him and ask him to tone it down."

That did not calm or please Ann one bit. In fact, it seemed to anger her even more.

"Tone it down?!" Ann hissed, clenching her fists before jabbing her finger at Makoto. "Didn't you hear what I just said, Niijima-senpai! People are getting ABUSED and you think TONING IT DOWN is going to solve things!?"

Makoto stuttered out, "W-well, we aren't exactly sure Kamoshida-sense really is-"

"You don't believe me, do you?" Ann interrupted before letting out a bitter laugh. "Of course, you don't. Why would the teacher's pet even try to solve problems involving teachers if it means not getting that _sweet_ letter of recommendation!?"

Miyuki gasped in shock while Ishida and Shigiraki's jaws dropped in disbelief. Makoto gasped and stumbled back. She opened her mouth to yell back, but Ann kept going.

"I thought I could trust you! I thought that maybe if I tell you what's going on in this shitty excuse for a school, then maybe Shiho will be safe...that I didn't have to worry about her getting hurt..."

The blaze of fury seemed to diminish in Ann as her head dropped down in sorrow, images of Shiho injured and exhausted flashing in her mind. Makoto noticed and couldn't help but pity her.

"Takamaki-san..." Makoto whispered, extending her hand to Ann, who shoved it aside.

"Don't touch me..." she growled viciously at Makoto. "If you aren't going to fix this problem, then I will. Someone has to show some care to her fellow students..."

With that, Ann turned to the door and opened it.

"Takamaki-san, wait...!" Makoto called out, but Ann already stormed out of the room, leaving Makoto with the other council members.

The entire council went silent for a moment, only to it to be broken by Shigaraki a moment later.

"Hmph, glad she finally got out," he muttered, only to receive a slap on the shoulder by Miyuki. "Ack, hey!"

"Shut it," Miyuki told him with a glare, before turning to Makoto. "Niijima-san, are you alright..."

Makoto didn't respond, her eyes fixated on the door Ann left open.

"Niijima-san?" Ishida asked.

"...I think it's best if we cancel the meeting for today..." Makoto responded, her voice hoarse and dull.

"But we still have-" Shigaraki protested.

"Meeting dismissed," Makoto glanced back at Shigaraki with a hiss, startling him. Soon enough, Ishida and Shigaraki packed up their things and hastily left the room. Miyuki also packed her things and made her way to the door, but not before turning to Makoto.

"Niijima-san, are you going to be okay?" Miyuki asked, concerned.

Makoto stared at Miyuki for a moment, before giving her a sad yet assuring smile. "I'll be fine, Miyuki-san...I just need to think..."

After a moment, Miyuki nodded to Makoto before hesitantly leaving the room, making Makoto the only person left.

"Teacher's pet..." Makoto whispered to herself. "I'm not a teacher's pet...!"

"...Am I...?"

She dwelled on that thought for a long time. Sure, she had always made it an effort to be on good terms with the teachers in Shujin, but it was just to secure her future. Did that really make her a teacher's pet?

She sighed solemnly. _Perhaps Takamaki-san was right about that...and now she's going after Kamoshida based on a rumor...still, she sounded so convinced of it..._

It was then an idea popped in Makoto's mind. She stood up and her red eyes glowed as she grabbed all her things, tossed them in her bag, and quickly walked out of the room.

 _I'm going to find Shiho-san,_ Makoto decided, her posture and her stance demonstrating fiery determination. _I'm going to sort this all out and prove to Takamaki-san I'm not a teacher's-!_

Makoto stumbled back a bit as she bumped into someone face first. She looked up and was surprised to see no one other than the gym teacher himself Suguru Kamoshida.

"Oh, Kamoshida-sensei!" she said, startled. "Sorry for bumping into you."

Kamoshida chuckled. "No worries, Miss President. Just be more careful where you go next time," he then raised a curious brow "Say, what's gotten you in a hurry? I've never seen you walk this fast before."

"I was just just looking for Suzui-san, Kamoshida-sensei," Makoto answered honestly. "Do you know where she could be?"

Kamoshida shook his head. "I'm afraid you just missed her. She already went home after volleyball practice."

Makoto frowned, her head dropping down. "Oh...I see..."

He then eyed Makoto curiously and crossed his arms. "Why are you looking for Suzui-san anyway, Miss President?"

Makoto heart skipped a bit. "Um..." she paused to think of a lie. "I just wanted to check up on her studies. She has great athletic talent but it won't get her anywhere with her current grades."

Kamoshida's posture loosened a bit, smirking at Makoto. "Good to see Miss President looking out for her students. You should go on now. I don't want one of Shujin's finest to be in any sort of danger now, do we?"

Makoto smiled warily. "I appreciate the gesture, Kamoshida-sensei. Have good day..."

The gym teacher then strolled past Makoto and made his leave, unaware that the girl was giving him a suspicious glance.

 _I might be on the fence regarding the rumor about him, but I should be careful around him until I sort this out,_ Makoto told herself mentally. _l'll speak to Suzui-san tomorrow after class._

She then pulled out her phone to leave herself a reminder to speak to Suzui tomorrow, but was perplexed when she saw a strange app on her phone that resembled a demonic red eye.

 _How strange,_ Makoto thought, staring at the app. _I didn't upload anything today..._

Intrigued by the app, she tapped it and it opened, the top of the screen revealing it to be called a _Metaverse Navigator App_.

"It's a navigation app...?" Makoto mumbled to herself. Curious, she tapped the microphone button of the app. "Shujin Academy."

The app let out a strange chirping sound. "Name target first."

 _Target?_ Makoto wondered, raising a brow. "Makoto Niijima."

"Target not found."

"Ann Takamaki?" Makoto asked.

"Target not found."

"Shiho Suzui?"

"Target not found. Try asking again."

Makoto rolled her eyes. "Suguru Kamoshida..."

The app let out a disturbingly cheerful tune. "Target found."

Makoto perked up at hearing that. _What is this app...? Perhaps some sort of hack? It did appear without my notice..._

Her curiosity turned to caution, she immediately deleted the app and put her phone in her bag before leaving the school.

. . .

 _Niijima Residence_

"Sis, I'm home!" Makoto called out as she stepped inside her home and went to the living room, where came across her sister Sae and her partner Goro Akechi sitting on a couch and having a discussion.

Despite being a detective, Goro was about Makoto's age. He had shaggy brown hair and reddish brown eyes similar to Makoto's and Sae's. He wore a tan peacoat with black buttons, a striped black-and-white tie, blacl trousers and black gloves.

When Sae and Goro turned to see Makoto, the latter immediately stood up and flashed a warm smile.

"Ah, Mako-chan, so nice to see you again!" he said, bowing politely to the girl.

"It's nice to see you too, Akechi-kun," Makoto smiled.

Goro chuckled. "I told you, just call me Goro."

Makoto then turning to her sister, who was just organizing and scanning an abundance of files and paperwork.

"Working on a new case, sis?"

Sae nodded. "We're checking up all the evidence and information involving the Madarame case."

"Oh, isn't he that artist who was caught plagiarizing his own students?" Makoto nodded.

Goro nodded. "We've managed to arrest him for his crimes. I'm just helping your sister prepare for his trial."

Sae chuckled and playfully glanced at Goro. " _We've_ arrested Madarame for his crimes? Weren't you bragging how you singlehandedly arrested him Akechi?"

Makoto stifled laughing as Goro's cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.

"I-I was just ecstatic over catching such a criminal, Niijima-san!" he shouted. "It's not too often you'd find a well-known figure to turn out to be a public menace."

Sae just looked back at her files. "Considering he's a well-known figure in Japan's art world, the revelation of his plagiarism and abuse is something to behold."

 _Perhaps I can finally get that promotion with this,_ Sae thought hopefully before turning to her little sister. "How are your studies going, Makoto? Any issues you have to deal with?"

Makoto opened her mouth and paused to think of something. She could tell Sae that she was investigating Kamoshida's possible abuse, but it could be easily dismissed due to it currently being a rumor.

Plus, Sae seemed to be very busy at the moment.

"I just had a few issues with the student council and some school works to deal with," Makoto told her. "It's nothing I can handle thought..."

"That's good," Sae said. "Just keep going and do what it takes to succeed. You're going to need to do that for the future, Makoto."

Makoto nodded in agreement. Her sister always kept telling her those words, especially after their parents...

Makoto shook those thoughts out of her head. "I take it you're both busy, so should I make dinner for you two."

"That won't be necessary," Sae said, not even looking at her little sister as she stacked up all the files she had. "We've gathered all the information we need, so we'll to go have to inform our superiors. I'll be back late, so just make dinner for yourself."

Makoto deflated a bit, her head dropping down in disappointment. "Oh, I see..."

Goro seemed to notice this and placed his arm on her shoulder, flashing a warm smile. "I promise it won't take long, Mako-chan."

Makoto smiled back, feeling a little better thanks to Goro's assurance. "Thanks, Akechi-kun."

Goro sighed in dissapointment. "I already told you, Mako-chan. Call me Goro. GORO!"

By the time Sae and Goro had left for work, Makoto wasted no time in preparing dinner for herself. Afterwards, she went upstairs to her room for a quicky study session and later went to bed in around 9 am. When she was about to set the alarm on her phone, however, she was perplexed to see the Metaverse app she had deleted back on her phone.

 _But didn't I..._ Makoto's thoughts trailed off.

She immediately deleted in and set the alaem on her phone. Letting out an audible yawn, she slid into bed, grabbed her large Buchi-kun plush and fell into a deep slumber the moment she place her head on the pillow.

. . .

Makoto gasped as she sat up from the bed and scanned her surroundings. She was no longer in her bedroom; instead, she found herself inside in an old-fashioned cell, sitting on a wooden plank for a bed and wearing a stereotypical black-and-white prison uniform. She motioned her body to move but found her arms shackled by large iron manacles and one of her legs shackled by a ball and chain.

 _W-what is this...?!_ Makoto thought, her mind fearful.

"Master, our guest has awoken," the voice of a woman said.

Makoto turned to see a beaitiful young woman with short white hair staring down at her with yellow eyes. She wore a police uniform that consisted of a blue police hat, a blue long sleeved shirt with black lined circles instead of buttons, a black tie, a pair of black pants that was held up by a silver belt, blue boots that matched her shirt, and a police badge on her left breast that read "Attendant".

On her left arm was a large brown book that she held, and resting on her hip was a cattle prod thaf was attached to her belt.

"W-who are you...?" Makoto asked quietly, but the woman did not answer. Instead, she stepped aside and revealed a bizarre long nosed man wearing business suit sitting at a large mahogany table. The man had large bulging, bloodshot eyes that looked into Makoto's soul as he displayed an unsettling grin.

"Greetings, Trickster," the man said in a surprisingly calm and courteous tone. "Welcome to the Velvet Room."


	3. Investigation

"What am I doing here?" Makoto asked the long-nosed old man, trying to hide her fear through a confident face. "Is this a kidnapping?! I-If this is some sort of ransom, I-"

Makoto let out a fearful shriek as the woman took out her prod and slammed the gate with it, a spark of electricity surging into the bars.

"The master wishes to speak to you," she said bluntly. "I do not want your praddling to interefere with it!"

"Now, now, dear Elizabeth, that is no way to treat our guest," he scolded the blue-clad woman in a gentle manner. "Now please, do refrain yourself."

The woman thought for a moment and put down her cattle prod. "Very well..." she muttered, giving Makoto a suspicious glance.

"As for your questions, my girl, we did not kidnap you," he assured Makoto. "On the contrary, your mind came to us."

"W-what does that mean?" Makoto asked.

"This place exists between the gaps of reality," the long-nosed man explained, gesturing around the Velvet Room. "And the you in the real world is currently fast asleep. I am Igor, the master of this place and currently...the warden who shall see to your rehabilitation. For as you see, the world is in the brink of ruin."

"...Ruin...?" Makoto mumbled, her eyes darting between this Igor character and his dangerous blue-clad assistant whom she recognized was named Elizabeth.

"Yes, exactly," Igor nodded as he raised his freakishly long thin arms and gestured to Makoto. "And as such, your mind has come to the Velvet Room as you shall to familiarize yourself to this place and awaken your power!"

"W-whatever this power is, I don't want it!" Makoto shouted, gripping the bars of her cell. "Why did you take me here!? Get me out-AAHH!"

Makoto screamed and stumbled back as Elizabeth raised her prod and struck the bars of Makoto's cell, nearly striking the student council president by her fingers. "The Master has bestowed to you a gracious honor and you reject him!? Apologize and take that back NOW!"

Makoto could only whimper in response, quivering in fear as Elizabeth stared down at her with the hateful glare illuminating from the yellow irises in her eyes.

"Elizabeth, what did I say!?" Igor scolded the blue-clad woman in a harsher tone, causing her to flinch and back down, giving Makoto a deep growl. "You must forgive my attendant here, this is the first time she's ever played the role of a jailor. And no, you have nothing to fear from us, I assure you. However, I am not the one who put you in this prison..."

"You did that to yourself," Elizabeth finished for him, lowering her prod. "As stated before, your mind has come to the Velvet Room itself and as such, it changed its form to reflect that of the visitor's heart."

Slowly and warily, Makoto stood up and walked near her cell bars. "So...if I can understand this correctly...this is what's in my heart?" she asked. Igor nodded. "But I'm not a prisoner or anything like that...I haven't done anything wrong..."

"Who says you need to commit a sin to be imprisoned," Elizabeth shot back, crossing her arms and eyes at Makoto sternly. "I'm still not sure if she's a good candidate for the role, Master..."

Igor chuckled. "You will come to understand sooner or later, dear Elizabeth. For now, we hope to guide you to your rehabilitation as the world will soon to come to ruin."

"Ruin?" Makoto repeated. "What does that mean?"

"All will come in due time, my dear," Igor said, "but morning fast approaches and you will wake up soon. But fret not, you will be understand all of this soon."

"But I want to understand this NOW!?" Makoto shouted back. "None of this is making sense!"

"We shall met meet again," Igor assured her. "For now, though, it is time to start the clock for the game will soon begin. I bid you adieu, my dear."

"And you better not disappoint, Inmate," Elizabeth growled, waving the prod menacing. "Or you will face grave consequences..."

Before Makoto could react, Elizabeth thrusted the prod into her chest. She screamed in absolute agony as electricity surged into every part of her body, filling it with immense pain. It was so painful, that she shot up of bed. She darted her head around, looking frantically at her surroundings. She was no longer in the Velvet Room, but in her own bed room. She was no longer wearing a prisoner's uniform, but her own pajamas.

"A dream...?" she asked herself, breathing heavily as she clutched her chest. It felt so real...?

"Makoto!" Sae shouted in concern as she barged into her room. "Are you alright!? I heard screaming!"

"I-I'm fine, Sis," Makoto assured her, though she was still trembling. "I...I just had a bad dream, is all..."

Sae let out a sigh of relief. "Don't scare me like that next time," she said sternly. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry, Sis," Makoto whispered as she got up from bed. "It won't happen again..."

After that, Makoto went through her daily preparations for the day. Eating breakfast, taking a bath, putting on her uniform, etc. However, her thoughts were somewhere else as she still pondered about the dream she had.

Was it a dream? She wondered as she lightly touched the part of her chest where Elizabeth struck. If it was all a dream, she must have gotten electrocuted while sleeping as she still felt the electricity from the baton surging inside her. Furthermore, who was that long-nosed man and his assistant? Where did they come from? Was she actually going to see them again? She hoped that the man would come alone for the next encounter, or get a nicer assistant at least. Furthermore, what did he mean when he mentioned that "ruin" was coming?

Her eyes widened in realization and she shook her head. No she shouldn't ponder about a silly dream for too long. Her sister Sae always said it was unbecoming of an adult to wander into the realms of fantasy for this long. Additionally, she had a very real issue to deal with today...

"Shiho Suzui," she said to herself. "After school, I'm going to find her and learn what's really going on with the Volleyball Team...

. . .

 _April 12, 20XX-Tuesday_

 _Shujin Academy_

The rain was coming down hard today. Raindrops fell down fast like bullets firing out of a machine gone. Ann saw the news last night, remembering that the weather man stated it would be sunny the entire week. Apparently that was a lie, but that didn't matter as Ann twiddled her thumbs as an odd combination of nervousness and dread coursing through her body. She was sitting in the backseat of a car. HIS car, to be precise, as it was parked in the back of Shujin Academy. Ann took a glance out of the window, and saw no one was there, which scared her more than anything...at least until he saw his face. Though he thought she didn't see it, Ann noticed through the rear view mirror that he was eyeing at her, the expression in his eyes like a lustful predator who had found a potentially wonderful meal. The fact that it was accompanied by a sly, condescending smirk didn't help much either.

"I...I just wanted to say thanks for the ride to school..." Ann said nervously, forcing herself to smile as he turned his head around to face her.

He gave her a smile that would be charming to some, but was an absolute nightmare to her. "It's not a problem, Takamaki-san! After all, I couldn't let a...tender flower such as yourself get sick from this rain now, could I?"

Ann could only giggle back nervously. "Yeah...so if you don't mind, I'd like to go now..." she reached for the door, but was startled as all the lock pins went down, trapping her inside of the car. The man in front of her gave a hearty laugh as he began to come onto her.

"You know, school hasn't even started yet," he said, his hands slyly making their way to her legs. "Why don't we have some fun before we start the day, huh?"

Ann breathed heavily, sweating anxiously as she struggle not to punch the bastard in the face and make a break for the school. To shout for help, to finally get away from him, to make him pay for what he did to her, Shiho, and the other students he abused in this godforsaken school! But she sighed. She knew that she couldn't do it...even if she did, it would probably make things worse in the long run. None of the adults or the student council seemed to care about what he was actually doing, so why would they even help. Still, she wanted nothing more than to be free from this nightmare...but she knew she had to stay. She had to do it for Shiho...

"Look," she suddenly said, grabbing his attention. "Y-you can do...whatever you want to me...I won't object...but you have to promise me you leave the Volleyball Team out of this..."

He frowned a bit, looking a little disappointed. "I don't know...you sure you aren't teasing me?"

"I-I'm not," she stuttered out. "J-just leave them alone and I'm all yours...M-m..."

With all her willpower, she forced herself to give him the toothiest and ditsiest grin she could ever muster. "Master...!"

It seemed to satisfy him, as he grinned again, this time with pleasure and amusement. "You're giving me hard bargain, Takamaki-san. But alright, I'll take up your promise. I'll even cancel the practice today just for you."

Ann sighed in relief. _Oh thank god..._

"But you have to make sure you keep up your end of the deal," he told her, and suddenly Ann found herself below him as she stared back at his lustful, predatory eyes and grin. "So let's get to it now..."

Ann glanced away nervously for a moment before turning back to his direction again. Every part of her mind told her not to do it, but she had to. It was the only way. With great reluctance, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her. The two began to touch lips, and soon enough, the vile man began to touch her in places that she didn't want his hands to be in. Tears streamed from her eyes as she hated that she had to demean herself for this...to become this man's play thing...

 _It's for Shiho,_ she told herself mentally. _You're doing this for Shiho_ _...you're doing this for Shiho..._

And for the duration of her time in that car, it's what she told herself repeatedly to stay sane as the man kept having his way with her.

. . .

 _Shujin Academy_

 _Student Council Room_

Makoto tapped her feet rhythmically, waiting for Shiho to arrive for their meeting. She couldn't help but feel that Lady Luck smiled at her today, as Kamoshida had just seemingly cancelled this day's volleyball practice. While Makoto didn't know the reason as to why, she found comfort knowing that she can get to her investigation sooner thanks to it. Still, she wondered what was taking Shiho so long to come here?

Checking the time, Makoto pulled out her phone, only to be surprised when she spotted something far too familiar.

 _The app?!_ she shouted to herself mentally, staring at the disturbing navigation app's red eye symbol. _Didn't I delete this yesterday? Could some hacker be forcing this...thing into my phone?_

 _...or maybe did it have something to do with that dream I had?_ Upon realizing what she had thought, Makoto started to ponder more on it. _I did receive it in the same day I had that weird dream...perhaps that Igor fellow-_

A loud knock on the door interrupted her train of thought. It must be Shiho! "Come in," Makoto called out and once the door opened, she couldn't help but wince as she gazed Shiho. She was a 2nd-Year student at Shujin like her friend Ann. She had brown eyes and black hair that was tied to a ponytail in the back. She donned a beige turtleneck sweater whose sleeves rolled up to her elbows, as well as the standard uniform skirt. She was a small but athletic teen whom Makoto admired not in terms of her studies (they were average at best), but her physical prowess and her determined drive to win, remembering her performance at various sports events prior to Kamoshida's arrival at Shujin. In fact, those very traits that made her the star member of the team...which was why the dead look in her eyes disturbed Makoto very much.

Additionally, Makoto saw that the poor girl had a large bandage stuck to her face, had bandages wrapped around her arms and legs, and had scabs and bruises all over her body. Noticing a light limp in one of Shiho's legs as the girl tried to make her way to a seat, Makoto frowned in pity at the sight, feeling guilty in not having noticed this before.

"Y-you called to see me, Niijima-senpai?" Shiho asked nervously. Makoto noticed the nervousness and quickly put up a friendly smile in an attempt to comfort her.

"I did, Suzui-san, but I can assure that you aren't in trouble," Makoto explained. "In fact, I called you here to ask you questions regarding the school's volleyball team."

Shiho's body stiffened, a sudden chill of fear up her spine. "Why?" she asked. Makoto took a deep breath.

 _Remember what Sis told you,_ she thought to herself. _Be neutral and keep a calm face when conducting an investigation..._

"I've recently been told that Kamoshida-sensei's training has been increasing in intensity to the point where it can be considered as abuse," Makoto began. "As the star of the volleyball team, I want to hear your opinion on this."

Makoto eyes narrowed a bit when she notices a small but noticeable bruise on Shiho's forehead. From what Makoto could tell, it was still bleeding. "Pardon me for asking, but where did you get that mark?"

"F-from PE Class..." Shiho answered hesitantly, glancing away from Makoto. The student council president then realized that despite the fact volleyball team practice was cancelled didn't mean that PE Class wasn't...so that likely meant the bruise was a recent injury.

"I-It's nothing though, it's fine!" Shiho suddenly added in, a twinge of fear in her voice.

"But those other bandages of yours..." Makoto said slowly. "Are they recent as well?"

Shiho sat there silent, finding herself unable to answer as she shuffled her fingers nervously. Makoto sighed and decided to prod her further. She needed to get that information. "Suzui-san, are those bandages from volleyball practice?" she asked in a more stern, demanding tone.

After a moment of fearful hesitation, Shiho nodded. "Y-yeah...I just wasn't good enough at the time, so I ended up with these."

Makoto raised a brow. "And he still let you in his starting line-up despite..." she gestured uncomfortably to Shiho's injuries. "These...?"

"Y-you know that?" Shiho asked in surprise.

Makoto nodded, smirking to herself. "Being the student council president has it perks, Suzui-san, and I'm fortunate enough to have this position because to be frank, I find Kamoshida's decision to put you in the star line-up to be irresponsible at best and callous at worst. I mean, it's clear that you're heavily injured."

Shiho opened her mouth to respond, but didn't say anything, only dropping her head glumly.

"Why doesn't Kamoshida-sensei just let you sit this out and rest until you're properly healed?" she asked. "He must've known you're not in proper...condition to compete at the moment."

"He..." Shiho hesitated for a moment, shifting her eyes around the student council room before turning to Makoto with a downtrodden expression. "Kamoshida-sensei says that we should learn to play even if we're injured...that pain leads to power..."

Makoto gasped, her eyes raised in horror. "Are you serious..." _This...this is insane! I can understand the need to endure painful situations, but if Suzui-san keeps playing at this state, it could ruin her chances as an athlete!_

"Is there anything else I should know?" Makoto asked, leaning a little closer to Shiho, who shook her head in response. "Alright then, thankyou for informing me, Suzui-san. I'll discuss this matter with Kamoshida-sensei and try to put a stop to this...intense level of teaching."

Makoto began to stood up, but was surprised when Shiho grabbed her by her arm. "Please don't!" she pleaded, a look of terror present on her face. "T-there's no problem, really. We're just having a tough time training and that's it...!"

We...the other volleyball members, Makoto realized before motioning her other hand to gently touch Shiho's. Her eyes observed Shiho's injured face, taking a good look at the terror visible in the girl's face.

"I won't mention your name," she assured him, a gentle smile on her lips. "But it's my role as student council president to look after my fellow students. If I can't do that, well..."

She stopped herself and glanced away for a moment before turning back to Shiho. "Thankyou for telling me all of this, Suzui-san. You're free to go."

Shiho then nodded in thanks before straighrening up, pushing her chair back in, and making her way to tbe door. Once she was gone, Makoto let out a sigh. _This was enlightening...still, it bothers me to see Suzui-san this...nervous. Compared to her performance before Kamoshida came around, she's gotten noticeably quiet. Those injuries of her's don't help either..._ _All the more reason why I need to confront Kamoshida about this now._

Makoto walked determinedly to the PE Faculty Office, each step echoing throughout the school's hallways as the fires of purpose and drive burned strongly inside of her. She got the information she needed, and now armed with it, she felt more than ready to confront Kamoshida for this supposed abuse. Was she still on the fence on whether it truly was abuse? Yes, but with Shiho's injuries and the apparent fact that he told students that they should keeping playing despite the fact they were _limping_...if she just let this slip by, someone could end up _permanently crippled_!

 _Treat this like an interrogation, Makoto,_ she told herself mentally. _Stand firm and show him you're serious at the situation at hand._ By the time she reached the office, Makoto was surprised to find that she wasn't the only student there.

"Takamaki-san!?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, um...I..." Ann glanced away, trying hide the shameful expression on her face from the older student.

"I could ask you the same thing, little miss president," Kamoshida said from behind Ann. "It's already lunch time at this hour. Don't you have better things to do?"

Makoto blinked and took a deep breath. _Show confidence, Makoto...show confidence..._ The student council president gave Kamoshida a stern, cold stare and said in an authoritative tone, "I came here because I need to speak to you regarding the current conditions of Shujin's volleyball team, Kamoshida-sensei. It is a matter we need to discuss now."

Kamoshida crossed his arms and chuckled. "I'd love to speak with you, Miss President, but I'm currently tending to Takamaki-san's needs so-"

"O-oh, no it's okay!" Ann suddenly said, catching their attention. "This seems way more important than what I wanted to ask! I won't get in your way, Niijima-senpai!"

Ann then rushed out of the room with a surprising amount of speed. Makoto raised a brow as she stared at the girl. _I wonder why she was here..._

Kamoshida frowned, not at all amused by the current situation. "Alright, tell me what's going on, Miss President," he said, trying to maintain a friendly tone to his voice. "I don't have all day, you know."

"It's nothing much, Kamoshida-sensei," she said, flashing a small smile. "As you know, due to being student council president, I've been keeping tabs on everything and I must say, you've improved this school on some aspects."

Kamoshida's facial features softened, perking up at that sudden compliment. "Oh, really?"

Makoto nodded, still maintaining a smile. "Yes. After all, ever since you came to Shujin, you've turned it into one of the most recommended schools in our country. I've noticed a huge increase in students, and we've even won a few trophies becausw of you."

He chuckled, flattered by the comments. "Gee, if all you wanted was an autograph, Miss President, you could've-"

"Which is why I'm disappointed by the lack of concern you have towards the members of the volleyball team."

"...come again?" Kamoshida asked in a low growl as Makoto dropped her small smile and got straight to the point.

"I've been hearing reports about volleyball team members having numerous injuries after practice, Kamoshida-sensei," Makoto began. "And from what I've been hearing, you tell them to keep playing in spite of their injuries."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Injuries come with physical fitness, Miss President? You practice martial arts, don't you? You must understand where I'm coming from."

"Yes, but there's a difference between toughening students up and working them to the point of multiple injuries," Makoto pressed on, taking a step closer to Kamoshida.

The PE Teacher's expression darkened aa he gave Makoto an intimidating expression that caught her off guard slightly, but she managed to maintain her posture.

"Are you telling me that I'm not training my students properly, little Miss President?" Kamoshida said. "I can assure you I know what exactly what I'm doing."

"Then why are you endangering them?!" she snapped, anger boiling inside her. "You're an Olympic Athlete, you know that this kind of training would likely end their careers! Kamoshida-sensei, if you don't stop this now, I'm going to report this abuse to Principal Kobayakawa!"

Kamoshida paused for a while, processing the threat Makoto had given him...and then he let out a sinister chuckle that shook Makoto to her core.

"W-what's so funny...!?" Makoto demanded angrily, to which the teacher responded with a sneer.

"You don't seem to get how things work in this school, Miss President," he said mockingly. "You think you're the queen of this castle? You think you can march up to the principal and tell him that I'm abusing students? Well, where's your proof? Where's the evidence? It's not like a smart girl like yourself to come in unprepared, Niijima."

This rendered Makoto silent, clenching her fists in anger as she glared at Kamoshida. The gym teacher saw this and sleazily grinned at the girl. "Word of advice, little Miss President, never go accuse someone with just false rumors and little truths. As I already said, I know what I'm doing-"

"THE HELL YOU ARE!" Makoto fired out, anger overwhelming her. "YOU'RE ABUSING STUDENTS, KAMOSHIDA, AND I WON'T STOP UNTIL I PROVE IT!"

Makoto gasped in shock, covering her mouth as her eyes widened and her eyes dilated. D-did I just...?

She looked up to Kamoshida, whose face contorted into an expression of barely restrained fury. "Out," he said suddenly.

"W-what?"

"OUT!" he roared out. "I'll address this in the next meeting. After what you just did, I don't think someone like you should even be student council president!"


	4. Entering the Castle of Lust

**_Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. I've been primarily working on Iris Hawthorne, which is my main series for fanfiction, as well as preparing for a big exam. I intend to continue this series and I hope this chapter can satisfy for now. Please tell me what you think of it (I would love the feedback) and I hope you enjoy this Arcanaswap AU._**

"Shiho! Shiho!" Ann called out at she rushed to her best friend, who was sitting on a bench to fix her bandages. "You won't believe what just happened!"

Shiho gave Ann a sly smirk. "Let me guess, some new strawberry chocolate super crepe just came into sale?"

"What, no!? Although that would be really nice..." Ann shook her head. "That's not the point! I saw the student council president talking to Kamoshida!"

Shiho's eyes widened. "Niijima-senpai?"

Ann nodded. "I overheard their talk. She said she was trying to look into the shit that bastard's been constantly pulling!" she then giggled to herself, both out of shock and relief. "She even shouted at his face! Can you believe it? The girl who always eats out of the teachers' asses is on our side! She actually believed me when I told her about that bastard!"

Shiho paused. "You...told her about him?"

"Yeah, and now we have a chance! You know her sister's a prosecutor right?"

"Ann...you told Niijima-senpai about what Kamoshida's been doing to us..." Shiho said slowly. "What if he finds out _you_ told her...?"

Ann frowned, going silent as she let out a soft giggle. "I admit, I didn't think about that," she then frowned as she thought more about the implications. "And I don't want to think about it."

"Sorry for ruining the mood," Shiho said.

"It's okay," Ann said, but still frowned nervously. "I just hope he doesn't find out though..."

"...I'll make sure he doesn't," Shiho said, giving Ann a small yet assuring smile. "I'll make sure you of it."

"Y-you don't have to-" Ann began to say, but was cut off when Shiho grabbed her hand.

"Friends look after each other, Ann," Shiho said. "And that's what I'll do for you..."

Ann's phone rang all of the sudden, but the blonde-haired teen didn't bother to answer it.

. . .

Once Kamoshida forced her out of the PE Faculty Office, Makoto began waywardly walked back to the Student Council Room. Once she returned, she slumped onto the chair in complete shock as to what she had done.

"I...I told a teacher to shut up..." she whispered to herself. "I...I told him that he was abusing his students..."

 _I-I wasn't supposed to end up like that,_ Makoto thought to herself. _I_ _was just trying to make sure if these rumors were true or not..._ _and now I'm likely going to lose my position as student council president because of this..._

Makoto sighed. _Maybe it's not too late to apologize. Ask for forgiveness and maybe let me off with a warning..._

Her mind then flashbacked to Shiho. She remembered the injured state she was in, covered from head to toe with bandages and bruises. She remembered how odd her behavior had been throughout her entire meating, too scared and hesitant to give Makoto info regarding the matter as if something bad would happen to her if she did that. She remembered Kamoshida, and how his actions and egocentric behavior led to this problem.

And she remembered Ann's words, informing her that all of the Volleyball team members were going through this and that she was a teacher's pet for not doing anything to help them.

 _A teacher's pet..._

"No," Makoto whispered to herself. _I'm not going to apologize to him. Kamoshida-sensei...no,_ Kamoshida _is abusing students. I can see that now._

"And I'm not going to let him harm another student in Shujin," Makoto declared to herself, her eyes firing up with determination as she stood up. She had a new mission to do, and she'll do whatever it took to-

 _"Shujin Academy accepted,"_ the strangle app in her phone chirped suddenly, startling Makoto. _"Suguru Kamoshida. Shujin Academy. Castle. Beginning navigation."_

"Wait, what?" Makoto asked as she grabbed the phone from her pocket, but before she could even react, her surroundings began to twist and distort around her. The walls of the student council room outstretched and swirled around in a surreal fashion as large blotches of red and black appeared from thin air, distorting the room further with its ripples.

Makoto's mind spun as she could barely process what was happening to her. _This can't be real! There's no way this can be real!_ she thought in panic, feeling nauseous from the distortion around her.

By the time it was over, Makoto knelt to the floor, breathing heavily and fighting the urge to vomit as her head ached from the nausea.

"Oh god..." Makoto mumbled to herself as she managed to compose herself after that...strange experience. But itwasn't the strangest surprise as Makoto noticed a bright red carpet beneath her feet.

Looking up, she gasped at what happened to her surroundings. She was no longer in the student council room. Instead, she found herself in a strange bedroom surrounded filled to the brim with medieval decor that one could see straight out of a medieval fair. The walls were wooden and in a swirling gold pattern. As she darted her head around her surroundings, it was clear that she was now in some strange medieval-styled room.

"This...this can't be real..." Makoto whispered to herself, hesitantly opening the doors and stepping out of the room. She looked on in shock as she stared down at the long regal halls that were filled with the same decor as the room. She noticed a window nearby and peeked outside, only to greeted with large stone towers that stood at a tall length.

"W-where am I...?" Makoto asked herself and as if in response, her phone buzzed from within her bag

 _"Suguru Kamoshida. Shujin Academy_. _Castle_ _,"_ the phone said. _"Welcome to the Metaverse."_

Makoto pulled out her phone after it had said those very words. Instead of the usual Buchimaru screen, she saw the sinister eye symbol of the strange app that had been in her phone.

 _D-did the app take me here...?_ Makoto pondered, staring at the screen with interest.

"I'm sure I heard foot steps here!" a voice called out.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Makoto yelped in fear and hid underneath a nearby pillar as two large knights marched into the halls, their swords unsheathed and tightly gripped. Makoto covered her mouth, praying that they wouldn't find her.

"I could've sworn I heard that trespasser here," one knight said, sheathing his sword.

"You must be hearing things," the other responded. "C'mon, let's go find him before he escapes the Castle. The King wouldn't like that."

Makoto sighed in relief by the time the two suits left. After peaking to see the cost was clear, she stood up from her hiding spot and processed the information she had gathered.

One. She was in a castle.

Two. That strange app in her phone likely took her here.

And three. There's another person inside this castle as well, and the knights were looking for him.

It was all a strange circumstance that Makoto couldn't imagine herself in, but here she was. Inside a castle with sword wielding knights.

 _And I need to get out of here!_ Makoto shouted mentally as she turned around to make a break for the nearest exit...only to come to a grinding halt as she came face to face with another knight looking down at her.

"What are you doing here?" the knight demanded, crossing its arms and glaring down at her.

"I-I didn't mean to-!"

"Slaves such as yourself cannot be allowed in this part of the Castle during this time of day!"

Makoto flinched. "Slave!?"

"Come, I will escort you to the King's quarters!" the suit said as he extended his arm to grab Makoto, grabbing the girl and putting her ovet its shoulder like she was some sort of deer trophy.

"Hey! Let me go! Let me go!" Makoto shouted, kicking and screaming as the suit began its way to take her to the King's Quarters.

. . .

Meanwhile, at another part of the Castle, a black-masked figure stood on top of a chandelier, looking down at the pathetic lumbering knights as they scoured the area in order to find him.

 _Lumbering idiots,_ he thought with a sly grin. It was truly an amusing sight. Those knights running around frantically, skittish with anger and crashing into one another as they tried to find him. _So determined to find me that they aren't bothering to check what's above them._ _Ha!_

The black-masked figure then leapt from the chandelier and made a graceful landing on the second floor of the room. After checking that he was completely alone, he took out his map and smiled to himself. _Almost at the exit!_

 _Well, it's been fun you blubbering sacks of iron,_ he thought as he began to stroll away. _It truly has been entertaining to mess with you all once again, but I have better things to do and people to meet. So, I'll see you the next-_

"Aren't you hearing me!? Let me go!" an all too familiar voice cried out, catching the figure's attention. "I'm not anyone's slave!"

"Quiet, girl!" the knight shouted back. "You've been quite the brat today! The King will make sure to properly discipline you."

The figure instantly turned and looked down to the first floor. His eyes widened in shock as he saw Makoto desparately trying to fight her way out of the suit's grip, shouting and pleading for it to let her go.

"Mako-chan!?" he shouted, only to immediately cover his own mouth shut.

"Did you here something!?" a knight from afar said.

"It must be the intruder! Get him!" another knight roared out.

"Shit," the figure hissed as he rushed out of the scene and sneakily went to the direction where the knight carrying Makoto was heading.

. . .

"You're back to where your belong now," the knight said as it tossed Makoto into her room. "Now get ready with the rest of the slaves. The King will arrive shortly."

"No! Nonononono!" Makoto shouted as she tried to run to the door, only for it to be slammed shut. Makoto tried to open it, but it was locked. "No!"

"No! No! No!" she cried out as she pounded her fist at the wooden door. "Let me out! Let me out!"

She kept banging at the door, begging to be let out, but saw that it was no use. She began to tear up, but fought back those tears as she saw it wasn't a good time to cry. No, she had to find a way to get out of this godforsaken place. She turned around, hoping to find something some window to jump out of or an object to break the door open with...only to immediately regret it as her pupils shrunk to the size of pinprints and she grimaced at the sight.

From what she heard from the suits of armor, this place was a castle; but witnessing _this_ , she started to doubt that claim and believed that she ended up in some sort of criminal-run red light district.

That must be the case because it definitely felt like it as Makoto saw that she was in some...crazed dungeon filled with cross-like sections and straps, as well as devices and toys that people would use for only perverted and sick actions.

The room was lit in a tinted pink and whatever since of elegance came from the previous rooms she had since in this castle had been long gone. But what really took the cake in her disgust was the dozens of teenage girls in the area.

The dozens of teenage girls wearing nothing but g-string bikinis and bras so revealing that Makoto doubted they were wearing anything at all, which was accomodated by all sorts of accessories one could see in some perverted fantasy.

From cat-ear to bunny-ear crowns, to the more disturbing things like the leather collars and ballgags around their necks, Makoto could only reel back in disgust as she reeled back and cornered herself by the door, not wanting to be seen by these girls. Not liked they cared though, as these girls seemed to be too caught up in their own euphoric lust to even pay attention to her.

To say Makoto had been disturbed by this sight was an understatement. What made it even more morbid than it already was for Makoto was the fact as she kept observing these girls, she began to recognize some of them from her own class! She took a good look at one girl wearing a black bikini and cat ears, covered in scars and lying on the floor, both in agony and in lust.

"Miyuki-san..." she mumbled to herself. "Why could she be...wait, is that-!?"

Makoto gasped in shock as she saw that among these girls...was herself, wearing in a black g-string bikini and a pair of dog ears, as well as having numerous scars on her back and arms that Makoto could guess were the result of being whipped. This double posed around in an erotic position that made Makoto gag and the expression in her face was the same lustful one that every other girl in this room had.

This double then turned her head to where Makoto was...a flashed a disturbing smile as she crept her way to Makoto's direction.

"Hello there!" she said in a bubbly tone. "Like, O-M-G, you totally look just like me!"

Makoto only stuttered in response. Sweat dropped from her forehead as she saw that the other girls in this place had turned their attention to her now, gazing at her like a predator.

"Wh-who are you...?" Makoto asked her lookalike, who responded with a sly, lustful grin.

"I'm you, silly-willy!" she said, pressing her chest against Makoto, making the girl feel uncomfortable. "And aren't you soooooo cute! We're, like, twinsies!"

This...twisted mockery then glanced at the uniform Makoto was wearing and gave a childish pout. "But these dumb things are standing in the way! Let me help!"

The double then proceeded to move her hands to Makoto's shirt to take them off, only for them to be slapped away by said girl.

"Just what do you think you're doing!?" Makoto shouted, glaring at her sinister double with contempt.

The double just glared back at her, grinning as the other girls stared at Makoto with the same expression. "No need to be a bitch!" she said. "I'm just get you ready for the King!"

"The King!?" Makoto echoed. "I've been hearing all about this King ever since I got in this damn place! Just who the hell is this bastard!?"

"He's the one who rules this place," the double answered creepily, suddenly grabbing Makoto's arms and pinning her to the wall. "He's the one who always gets what he wants because he always deserves it...and he always punishes those that bother him..."

Makoto tried to free herself from her double's grip, but she was surprisingly strong. The double laughed, the other girls in the area to make it a cacophony of malicious cackles.

"N-no, please! Nononono...!" Makoto pbegged tearfully, her eye widening in horror just as the girls were reaching for her clothes. "N-no...NO!!!"

 ** _BLAM!_**

All of the girls screamed and moved back in horror as Makoto's double fell toward her real-life counterpart, vanishing into dust before the two could come in contact.

Makoto looked up and gasped as he saw her savior, the figure wielding a pistol. "Akechi-kun!?"

Akechi grinned mischievously. "I told you, Mako-chan, call me Goro," he said as he waved his pistol at the remaining girls. "And as for you...time to teach you girls a lesson..."

It didn't take long for the Makoto-double to reappear, sneering at Akechi. "Ooh, someone who's hard to get..."

She chuckled as a dark aura enveloped her and two other girls beside her, morphing them into a Succubus and a pair of Pixies respectively.

"I LIKE BOYS WHO PLAY ROUGH!!!" the Succubus roared out as she readied to battle.

As Akechi pointed his pistol at the the trio of monsters, Makoto looked on and noticed how odd Akechi appeared. Rather than his usual attire, he wore a black-and-grey striped suit, a pair of blood red gloves with talon-like claws, a pair of sharp black boots, and a tattered red cape. To compliment the entire outfit, on Akechi's face was a strange black mask with a long nose, resembling a tengu.

With a snarl, the Succubus and the two Pixies flew up and began to swoop down at Akechi, ready to claw him to pieces. With a crooked grin, Akechi opened fire at the three of them.

 ** _BLAM!_**

Causing each of them...

 ** _BLAM!!_**

To drop to the floor like flies.

 ** _BLAM!!!_**

Akechi grinned maniacally, looking down at the Succubus and the two Pixies, who were groaning in pain as they were dazed from the bullets. "Ha! This was barely a challenge!" he boasted. "Now for to end it! ROBIN HOOD!!!"

Makoto screamed in shock as Akechi was sudenly surrounded in thick, blue flames. When those flames dispersed, a strange, tall, bird-like humanoid materialized from thin air and stood beside the young detective.

It was a withered looking, bony creature wearing a disheveled dark green cloak with a hood that barely concealed its face, which resembled that of a bird's skeleton. Resting on its back was a quiver of arrows crudely made out of bones that were sharpened at the tip. Scanning its surroundings, the creature let out a might caw that made Makoto tremble in awe.

"Ready!" Akechi commanded, and in response, the creature named Robin Hood pulled out three arrows and placed them on its bow, pulling back the string and waiting for his master's command. "FIRE!!!"

The Succubus and her Pixies could only react in terror as Robin Hood fired its arrows at them, piercing them each in the heart and causing them to fade away into black dust.

Akechi laughed sinisterly at his victory, but frowned as he noticed the other bikini-clad girls transforming into a vast army of Pixies.

"Shit!" he cursed, turning to Robin Hood. "Keep them distracted while I free Mako-chan!"

Robin Hood nodded, taking out more arrows from its quiver and firing them at the Pixies as Akechi made his way to Makoto, helping the girl up.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I...I...w-what's happening...?" Makoto stuttered, her mind barely processing the current situation.

"I'll explain later, c'mon!" Akechi shouted as he picked up Makoto and made a dash to the door. "Robin Hood, retreat!"

Swatting away the three Pixies that held on to its cloak, Robin Hood followed Akechi and Makoto as they exited the strange room. Akechi didn't stop, however, as he kept running while carrying Makoto, speedily trying to make his way to the exit. He saw two knights charging his way and growled.

"Fire!" he shouted, causing Robin Hood to strike them down with two precise shots, allowing him to run passed them.

He turned to another hall, getting closer to a door he knew led to the exit, but was stopped when a trio of Angels wrapped in chains suddenly appeared, standing between him and the door.

"Shit!" Akechi cursed, gritting his teeth at the sight of those Angels.

"Angels?!" Makoto asked, blushing at the fact that these Angels were practically naked if it weren't for the chains covering them up.

"They're not to be messed with," Akechi said, quickly turning to another hallway. He dashed to another exit route he knew, but was quickly stopped by another trio of Angels, causing him to turn and run again as the Angels started to pursue him.

One of the Angels waved her hands, forming a glowing orb of light that she fired at Robin Hood, causing the large cloaked monster to stumble back and roar in pain as the light burned its skin.

"Aaargh!" Akechi shouted, clutching his shoulder, dropping Makoto in the process.

"Akechi-kun!" Makoto cried out as she stood up. She cringed when she noticed the bleeding wound in Akechi's shoulder. Glancing back at Robin Hood, who was also clutching its shoulder, she began to ponder if Akechi was somehow linked to it.

She had no time to think further of it, however, as Robin Hood let out a fearsome caw and lunged at the group of Angels.

"Now's our chance!" Akechi said, suddenly grabbing Makoto again, and rushing forward while Robin Hood battled the Angels. Looking back, Makoto saw Robin Hood as it ripped and tore through the angels with its razor-sharp, bone like talons, cawing mightily as it struck down each of its foes.

However, she couldn't help but pity it as the Angels blasted it constantly with orbs of light, damaging and bruising it 'till it knelt to its knees. That didn't mean it gave up, however, as it still fought on despite its wounds.

She then turned to Akechi, noticing that he had suddenly gained wounds on the same areas where Robin Hood had gotten bruised.

Noticing Makoto's concern, Akechi turned and flashed a goofy grin. The samw one he always showed every time he visited Sae. Despite the direness of the situation, Makoto grinned back.

. . .

Upon letting Makoto go, Akechi began breathing heavily, exhausted from all the running.

"Akechi, your wounds..." Makoto whispered, going toward him, but he raised his hand to stop her.

"No, no...it's fine..." he assured her. "Nothing a little healing can't fix."

To Makoto's surprise, Robin Hood materialized behind Akechi and raised its arms high, emitting a strange light that healed its master's wounds.

"Ahh, that's better," Akechi said, stretching his arms as he felt rejuvenated.

"Now are you going to explain to me what's going on here?" Makoto asked, but Akechi shook his head.

"We need to get you out first," Akechi said. "The front entrance isn't an option, considering they've likely increased security thanks to our presence. Luckily, I know a secret passage that'll take us out of this castle."

Makoto looked at her surroundings and cringed. It was dark and musty with ccold cobblestone walls all around her, Akechi, and Robin Hood. Chains dangled from the ceilings and cells were scattered about. Overall, it gave off a dark and foreboding aura.

"Is it really in this place, though?" Makoto asked nervously.

"The dungeon's the lowest level of this castle," Akechi said. "It's the only option we have to escape at the moment. Just follow me, and I promise, we'll get out."

He extended his hand to Makoto, who stared at it for a moment before turning to look at Akechi's warm and comforting face.

Makoto smiled back. "Thankyou, Akechi-kun," she said, taking his hand.

He chuckled. "I told you, Mako-chan, it's Goro...oh, one more thing," his expression turned serious as he gestured at the dungeon path. "There's some things here that are... _uncomfortable_ to look at, to say the least. When you see them, I just want you to know...they aren't _real_ , okay?"

Makoto raised a brow at this, but nodded along.

"Alright, let's go then."


	5. Makoto's Awakening

Makoto followed Akechi as he guided her throughout the dark, insidious halls of this dungeon. They had managed to sneak past most of the knights stationed there, but whenever one spotted them, Akechi made quick work of them with Robin Hood. Makoto still couldn't believe Akechi could summon that...demonic bird thing from thin air! Just what was that?

"Akechi-kun?" Makoto asked, but paused as she saw Akechi command Robin Hood to lift up a knight that noticed them. Makoto shuddered when Robin Hood cracked the knight in half like an egg and feasted on the jack-o-lantern-like creature inside it.

"I told you, Mako-chan, it's Goro," he insisted. "And what is it?"

"Just...that bird thing..." she said. "What is it...and how on earth are you controlling it?!"

"Bird thing isn't exactly a flattering name for Robin Hood," he said with a playful smirk. "Especially since it's an insult to myself as well."

"I-I'm sorry then," Makoto said, but Akechi shook his head.

"No, no, you don't get it," he said. "Robin Hood is me. Well, a part of me at least. He's a Persona, a manifestation of one's true self that comes to life in the cognitive world."

"R-Really...?" Makoto whispered, thinking over his words. _A manifestion of one's true self...that comes to life in the cognitive world..._

And upon remembering her time with Igor and Elizabeth, Makoto's eyes widened when an idea popped into her head. "Wait, if it come to life in the cognitive world...does this mean we're-"

"Inside someone's head?" Akechi finished, answering her question with a nod. "You're catching on pretty quickly."

"But if we're inside someone's mind, who's-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"What was that!?" Makoto shouted, hearing the chilling cries of someone in deep pain. Against her better judgment, she rushed toward wherever that shrill scream came from.

"Mako-chan, wait, you shouldn't-oh, god damn it!" Akechi said as he ran after her.

. . .

"There you are!" Akechi said when he finally caught up to Makoto. "We shouldn't waste any time! The longer we stay, the more we--Mako-chan? Makoto, are you okay?"

Makoto said nothing, her face pale as she stood still and watched the horror show in front of her. Ever since she stepped inside this castle (or _Palace_ , as Akechi called it), Makoto had seen and gone through a lot of horrible things today. From getting chased by large knights, to being treated like a slave, to being nearly _violated_ by a twisted mockery of herself; Makoto thought at this point, nothing inside this godforsaken place would so much as surprise her. She's seen it all after all. There's nothing in this place that could be worse than what she had been through!

Boy had she been wrong...

In the large cells of this dungeon were students from Shujin Academy, all of them beaten, bruised, and barely holding onto life. From behind her, she heard agonizing screams and when she turned, she gasped in horror as she saw several students wrapped in chains, their pained screams echoing the dungeons as the knights tortured them sadistically.

"W-what..." Makoto's voice trailed off, her skin paling and her body trembling at the gruesome sights around her.

Akechi also looked at the torture that surrounded the both of them and sighed, knowing exactly what thoughts were inside Makoto's head. "Makoto..."

"Akechi, we have to free them," Makoto said darkly, her hands clenched into fist.

"Mako-chan, there's nothing we can-wait!" Akechi begab, but it was too late as Makoto rushed forward to one of the cells, trying to barge it open.

"C'mon! C'mon!" Makoto gritted her teeth, trying to pull the cell open, but it wouldn't budge. "There's got to be a key somewhere here..."

"...no use..." the student in the cell whispered hoarsely.

"What...?"

"...no use...no use getting out..." he said in an emotionless tone, staring at Makoto with broken eyes. "...there's no escape, so we have to be obedient for any chance of happiness…"

Makoto gaped, unable to grasp the student's statement. "Y-you can't be serious! Why on earth would you even consider staying!?"

"It's because they're not real, Makoto," Akechi said from behind the student council present, who turned to him with a confused stare. "These student are cognitions. Figments created from Kamoshida's mind."

"What do you..." Makoto asked, but her voice trailed off when she glanced back at the tortured students.

"Remember that...provocatively-dressed doppelganger of yours from earlier?" Akechi asked.

Makoto cringed, remembering how she had been assaulted by that twisted mockery that wore her face.

"Well, that's how the ruler of this Palace sees you," he explained. "Cognitions are perceptions of people or objects that take form in this world. For example, the ruler of the Palace are in sees Shujin Academy as his castle and thus, it took the form of one. And by the look of his cognition, he sees the male students as slaves can torture on a whim, and judging by your encounter with the cognitions of yourself and the other girls here, sees the female students as...sex slaves, for the lack of a better term."

Makoto felt beyond sick as she processed the information Akechi gave her. It soundee unbelievable, but the truth was literally right in front of her.

This castle...this perverted fantsy that she and Akechi had stepped into...this was beyond appalling. If what Akechi said was true, this castle was a cognitive version of Shujin Academy, but who in their right mind would ever see her school as this corrupted castle of lust!?

"Gagh!" Akechi cried as he was suddenly by a knight, pinning him to the floor. Makoto screamed and stepped back in horror.

"Akechi-kun!" Makoto shouted. She rushed to help him, but her arms were quickly grabbed by a large knight in golden armor. Makoto struggled to break free, but the knight's grip was too strong.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the student council president," a familiar voice said, malice oozing out of his voice. "I didn't expect you'd sneak into my domain, but given your recent misbehavior, I shouldn't be surprised."

"That voice...it can't be..." Makoto whispered in disbelief. She turned her head and her eys widened as right in front of her stood Suguru Kamoshida.

The gym teacher was flanked by two knights, and the cognitive version of her stood beside him, her arms wrapped around him as she pressed her breasts against his exposed chest. He, in turn, smirked and groped her scantily clad rear.

Makoto gagged at the sight, but it was nothing compared to what Kamoshida was wearing...which was nothing at all. Barring the cartoonishly small crown on his head, the red king's cape that had pink hearts symbols adorned on it, and the pink speedo, he was practically naked.

There was no doubt about it, this sight would forever haunt Makoto's dreams. There was no way she could wash it off.

"K-kamoshida...?" Makoto whispered, to which he slapped her in response.

"It's KING Kamoshida, you mediocre peasant!" he shouted, sneering at Makoto, who then noticed that his schlera in his eyes were glowing a sickly yellow. "You have some nerve sneaking into my castle and running amok with that intruder!"

He gestured to Akechi, who struggled to free hinself from the knight's grip. "Robin Hoo-ACK!!!"

Kamoshida motioned his foot backward after delivering a powerful kick to Akechi's skull.

"Don't you dare bring that monster back, unless you want another kick to the head..." he warned before giving a sinister chuckle. "As if that matters now..."

He turned to one of the knights beside him, who held a large axe. "He's intruded my sanctum for far too long. Kill him," he ordered and the knight nodded.

"What!?" Makoto shouted, shaking wildly in an attempt to break free. "Nonononono...!"

"Ooh, your little friend's in trouble~!" the cognitive Makoto sang mockingly to the real one. "I can't wait to see your face when his head gets cleaved off!"

"No, please, don't!" Makoto pleaded, but was ignored as the blade of the knight's axe went close to the skin of Akechi's neck. Kamoshida knelt down to stare at Akechi, who glared at him.

"You've been quite a pest for the last few weeks, bird," he said to Akechi. "But perhaps I can spare you if you-Gragh!" he winced in pain as Akechi spat on his eye. After wiping the saliva off of his eye, Kamoshida stood up and glared hatefully at Akechi. "You little brat! Kill him! Kill him now!"

Akechi didn't falter and remained silent as he glared down at Kamoshida, his twisted cognition of Makoto, and the axe-wielding knight as it raised its weapon high before swinging it down to Akechi's neck!

"STOP!!!" Makoto suddenly cried, stopping the execution in the nick of time as the axe was only an inch away from decapitating Akechi. "P-please, don't..." she whispered, tears streaming down her eyes as her body trembled in absolute terror.

Kamoshida turned to stare at Makoto for a moment, then laughed. "The Shujin student council president reduced to a sniveling wreck. I would call it a shame, but you've been starting to become a pest ever since you decided to snoop into my business."

"You even made me hurt my own little Makoto!" he gestured to the Cognitive Makoto, who posed like a model to display the various scars on her back.

"I was such a lovely slave to King Kamoshida, but then you had to make him hurt me by standing up to him!" she hissed. "Why couldn't you just go back to being a good little sheep!"

"And it's not too late for you to go back to that..." Kamoshida added, grinning slyly to Makoto.

"W-what do you want...?" Makoto stuttered, her eye fixed to Kamoshida's sinister gaze.

"What I want is two things," he answered. "The first is for you to stop investigating me in the real world. Second is to...share the bed with me, to earn your friend's freedom."

"B-but you're a teacher...and I'm a student..." Makoto protested feebly, to which he chuckled.

"I'm a king, and I can do whatever I want..."

"Forget about me, Makoto, just get out of-Groagh!" Akechi shouted, but was cut off when the Cognitive Makoto stomped on his head.

"Shut up," the Cognition said with a perverted smile.

"So how about it, Niijima-san?" he asked rhetorically, as if the answer was already decided. "Having both you and your twin together would be fun..."

Makoto was slient, her face pale as she stared down at Kamoshida's perverted exprrssion. She turned to Akechi, thd dear friend to her and her sister that stuck by them ever since their parents had passed away.

She couldn't afford to lose him, not after everything he did for her and Sae! Not to mention that there was no way for them to escape now. Kamoshida had pinned them both down and Akechi was unable to summon Robin Hood with the threat of decapitation looming over her.

Makoto's eyes then gazed at the Cognitive Makoto. Should she accept Kamoshida's offer, would she turn out like what the perverted gyn teacher saw her as? A plaything for his sexual desires? The idea disgusted Makoto to her very core, but seeing the direness of the situation, she had no choice.

With a defeated sigh, her eyes turned back to Kamoshida, who smiled as he can clearly see the hopelessness shining in them. She opened her mouth, ready to accept the deal.

 _"Pathetic. Are you really going to accept this so easily?"_ a voice asked in Makoto's head. Makoto perked up for a moment at the voice, but frowned as she thought back to her current situation.

"I don't have any other choice..." she said.

 _"And you'll just accept it? Just like that...become a sex slave to this heathen?!"_

"...I don't want Akechi-kun to die..."

 _"And this will save him!? Give up your freedom, become this man's plaything, to ensure his possible survival!? You've truly lost it all if you're willing to result to that!"_

"...then what am I supposed to do?"

 _"Since the day your parents died, you were always the good little girl with constant high grades, a shining role model for her fellow students...a pack mule for the adults that ran your life."_

Makoto remembered her time as student council president. Yes, she became president to become a good example to her fellow students, but she was always following her teachers' orders. Even when she voiced her objections, they always told her to keep quiet and obey.

 _"You've become nothing more than a mouthpiece for the people who used and abused you and the other children in your academy."_

She remembered Ann's words. How she was just a teacher's per who did nothing to help the students suffering from Kamoshida.

 _"Are you really going to let that slide? Are you really going to stoop low as to lose whatever freedom you have left to be this man's plaything!?"_

"..."

"...no..."

Kamoshida frowned. "What?"

"I said NO!!!" Makoto shouted and kicked Kamoshida in the stomach, causing him to tumble down.

"You rotten bitch!" he wheezes out, clutching his stomach. "You dare assault your-!?"

"You are not my or anyone else's king!" Makoto hissed. "I won't bow down to you or to anyone else anymore!"

 _"So you've decided to tread the path of strife?"_ a voice in her head asked. _"If so, let's proceed with the contract at once."_

Makoto's eyes bulged as they turned yellow. She began moving wildly as she felt a splitting migraine that tore her head apart. With a loud scream, she emitted a powerful cry that knocked the knight holding her away. Now free from its grip, she writhed in pain from the migraine, but stood strong as she stomped on the ground, panting heavily whilst glaring down at Kamoshida and his twisted cognition and knights.

 _"I am thou, thou art I. You have finally found your own justice...please... Never lose sight of it again."_

A mask of iron then appeared on Makoto' face and she growled in agony. She instinctively reached up to take the mask off, but found that it was attached to her face. Yet still, she pulled and pulled with all her might until she sensed the metallic taste of her own blood in her mouth. Blood flicking off her face as her skin tore out alonside the mask, she let out an agonizing war cry as she ripped off the mask. In a burst of blue flames, the wound she inflicted on herself seemed to burn away.

 _"This memorable day marks your graduation from your false self..."_

As the flames died down, they revealed a silver and blue motorcycle with a mask of an elegant woman's face beneath the windshield on the front. On the motorcycle was its rider, Makoto Niijima. Instead of the Shujin Academy uniform, she now wore a skintight black leather adorned with spikes, and a long, flowing scarf tied around her neck.

Kamoshida, the Cognitive Makoto, and the knights looked on in horror; Akechi, on the other hand, grinned in excitement.

"What the hell!?" Kamoshida shouted as he stared at what Makoto had become.

Makoto closed her eyes and had a determined look on her face. "I can feel it...my 'self'... me...!"

Her eyes jolted open, glaring hard at her foes. "Gun it!"

The motorcycle screeched as Makoto drove straight toward Kamoshida and his twisted cognition of her, who managed to dodge away from the attack.

"ROBIN HOOD!" Akechi cried and the aformentioned skeletal bird appeared, grabbing the knight that held Akechi down and tossing him away.

Now free, Akechi ran to Makoto's side. "You have quite the fabulous new look, Mako-chan."

She blushed. "You think so?"

Kamoshida growled in anger at the sight and turned to his remaining knights. "Don't just stand there! Kill them now!"

The knights nodded and tore themselves out of their suits, revealing a High Pixie and two Jack-O-Lanterns.

Makoto glared at the opponents, revving her up her motorcycle Persona. "I will not lose heart again, ever...I will go full speed, non-stop!"

"Right, _Johanna_!?"

With one final rev, Makoto and Johanna charged into battle with Akechi and Robin Hood beside him. Today was the day she stood up for herself...today was the day she made Kamoshida pay!

"For King Kamoshida!" the High Pixie shouted as she commanded the Jack-O-Lantenrs to throw fireballs at Makoto, who was rather unfazed by the attack despite the injury she got from it. If anything, she was just annoyed.

"Johanna! Frei!" Makoto shouted and spun her motorcycle in place via her accelerator and handbreak, causing a burst of light blue light to come down at the High Pixie.

The creature could only scream in pain as she fell to the ground. She tried to get back up, but was run over by Makoto for her troubles.

Akechi then leapt above Makoto, and above him, Robin Hood readied his bow and arrows. "Robin Hood! Open Fire!"

Winding a pair of ice-coated arrows back, Robin Hood laughed menacingly as he fired them at the two Jack-O-Lanterns, killing them with ease.

Kamoshida and his Cognitive Makoto flinched at how they tore through the monsters with ease, but were relieved when more knights ran into the battle, morphing into swarms of Pixies.

Akechi grinned viciously, whipping out his pistol as he and Robin Hood shot down the Pixies with a hail fire of bullets and arrows. Several knights morphed into a herd of Bicorns that attempted to trample him, Makoto snatched Akechi before they could and countered with several bursts of light toward them, causing them to get knocked back from the attack.

In a few minutes, Makoto and Akechi found themselves outnumbered and surrounded by an army of Pixies, Jack-O-Lanterns, and Bicorns.

"Shit!" Akechi hissed, reloading his gun and pointing it at one of the Pixies. "What do we do now?"

Makoto gritted her teeth, glaring at Kamoshida and the Cognitive Makoto before glancing to Akechi. "Hop on and hold on tight!"

Akechi nodded and did as he was told, wrapping his arms around Makoto's waist. Revving up Johanna, Makoto drove her motorcycle in high speeds, narrowly avoiding some of the monsters while almost running over Kamoshida, who jumped out of the way in time.

From a distance, Makoto could hear Kamoshida's cries for murder, but it was muffled by the sounds of Johanna's roaring engine. Zooming out of the dungeon and through the halls of the Castle, Makoto and Akechi managed to find the Castle's large entrance and drive out of it.

As Makoto and Akechi sped their way to freedom, familiar waves of black and red began to wash over them, distorting reality around them.

. . .

Once Johanna and her leather outfit dissipated, Makoto knelt to the nearest trash bin and hurled into it. After that, she panted heavily and scanned her surroundings, seeig that she and Akechi were now back in Shujin Academy.

"It's a good thing you had awakened your Persona back there," Akechi sighed, slumping onto a nearby bench. "That was too close..."

Makoto nodded as she observed her surroundings one more time to make sure they really had escaped that awful castle.

"That...that was real, wasn't it?" Makoto asked. "We really were inside Kamoshida's mind."

"Yes, and I find it very surprising that you ended up there," Akechi said. "You didn't get a strange app on your phone, did you?"

Makoto opened her mouth to ask, only to be cut off by the sound of a school bell.

Her eyes widen and she checked the time on her phone. "Shit! I'm late for class!"

All her exhaustion vanishing instantly, Makoto got up and practically dashed into the school.

"H-hey! You still need to answer my questions!" Akechi called out, but she didn't hear him as he was far beyond her hearing.

Once she got to her class, Makoto almost broke the door open and tripped inside.

She groaned, landing face first on the floor.

"Niijima-san?" the homeroom teacher Mr. Ushimura said. "Y-you're late..." he said in utter disbelief. She had never been late before since she enrolled in this school.

As Makoto stood up, she heard her classmates whispering behind her back.

 _"Why was she late?"_

 _"_ _Guess she really isn't Miss Perfect after all."_

 _"_ _Was she seeing someone?"_

"Not only that, but you missed you previous class too," Mr. Ushimura added. "Care to explain?"

Makoto sweated nervously as he and the rest of the class stared at her like a hawk watching its prey, awaiting her answer. Makoto sighed in defeat. _What am I supposed to say to this...?_


End file.
